Digimon Tamer's: The Promise we Made
by hoshistar17
Summary: Takato and the Tamers return to the Digital World to bring their partners back home. On the way they'll encounter an esteemed group of Knights and fight against a horde of Demons and Vampires, all to beat the odds and be reunited with their Digimon. My take on how the Digimon returned after the Digimon Tamers series, and before the Runaway Digimon Express special.


**Hoshistar: Well I've gotten this little oneshot done at last. I was inspired to do this after watching the last scene in Tamers, which still tugs at the old heartstrings :(, and after watching Adventure Tri: Reunion. I hope you enjoy reading this story, and please leave your thoughts (if any) in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Village in the Western Digital World**

A non-human creature was running for his life, as were most of the inhabitants of this village, as a swarm of dark creatures, resembling demons and vampires descended from the sky on black wings. The non-humanoid was rather reptilian in design, resembling a therapod dinosaur, with bat wing-like ears and three claws on each hand. His scales were red while his belly was white, and among the black markings on his body was a digital Hazard emblem on his chest.

On his back was a smaller creature that looked like a white rabbit with green markings, small, almost stumpy, limbs and two very large ears. As the pair continued on, they were suddenly intercepted by a group of small demon-like creatures. Just as the pair got into a combat stance, their enemies were incinerated by a storm of crystal-blue shards.

They looked up to their saviour and saw a yellow anthropomorphic vixen give them the signal to keep moving. As they did so, the red dinosaur creature could only help but remember the real home he wanted to return to, along with his best friend.

 _Takato…_

* * *

 **The Human World; Matsuda Bakery**

A young boy wearing a blue hooded shirt, and long grey shorts was gathering some supplies, and filling his backpack. He looked over at his desk and grabbed two objects from it. The first was a small handheld device which was mostly white, but had gold detailing. And the second was a pair of yellow goggles.

After making sure he got everything he needed, Matsuda Takato headed downstairs where his parents were waiting for him.

"Do be safe Takato," said Yoshie, his mother.

"I will. Don't worry, I'm not doing this by myself, I'll have Jen, Ruki and the others with me as well."

Despite the reassurance Yoshie gave her son a hug anyway. After being released, Takato was handed a bag by his father.

"When you see him again, give him this," said Takehiro.

After taking the bag, Takato looked inside and couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "He'll be ecstatic when he sees this."

After waving goodbye to his parents, Takato ran down the street as fast as his legs would carry him.

When he finally arrived at his destination, six others were waiting for him: His friends from school Jenrya Lee, and his younger sister Shiuchon, Hirokazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa, along with Juri Kato. The sixth person was Ruki Makino, the Digimon Queen.

"So, finally decided to join us?" said Ruki.

"Wow, were you really waiting that long?"

Juri smiled. "No, but she was getting a little frustrated."

"Which is how she normally acts," said Hirokazu and instantly regretted it as Ruki's fist connected with his face.

"You never learn," Kenta sighed.

Jen smiled at the banter, as Shiuchon tugged at his arm. "Are we going now?"

"Not yet," he said. "We're still waiting for Ryo, who's bringing Ai and Makoto with him. But, you know, I'm a little unsure of bringing them along. They're only 4 years old."

"Well, Ryo was living in the Digital World for a while, so we'll probably have to rely on him for this trip," said Takato.

"Wonderful," Ruki muttered, disliking the idea of having to rely on Ryo.

The group heard someone approach and turned to see the aforementioned Digimon King accompanied by a pair of 4 year old twins.

"Sorry, were we keeping you guys long?" said Ryo.

"No I just got here myself," said Takato.

"Well then," said Jen. "Let's stop standing around and go get our partners back."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Arriving at Guilmon's old hideout, they all saw the portal shining within the hole that Guilmon had dug out. Without a moment's hesitation, the ten Tamers passed through it. After the last time, everyone remembered to bring some form of eye protection when they passed through.

After going through the portal, the group found themselves in the void between worlds, and found that after walking for a few moments they couldn't feel any form of ground beneath them.

This caused the younger members of the group to panic a little, but Jen managed to grab a hold onto his sister, while Juri and Ryo held onto Ai and Makoto respectively.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," said Juri.

"It is a little unnerving at first, but this is just how travelling between worlds is done," said Jen.

"In fact, if I remember correctly," said Ruki. "We should start falling right about…now!"

And indeed the group started to fall at an incredible speed, before passing into a different plane of existence that looked like a bright yellow circuit board. Already aware that they were going to survive no one was panicking. That was until a bright flash of light appeared below them, and something appeared before them.

"What is that?" Takato said, seeming to speak for everyone.

It was a bright white silhouette, which appeared to resemble a young female human with short hair, wearing some kind of dress with a pair of wing-like objects emerging from her shoulders. As the Tamers fell towards her, she opened her arms as if to embrace them, and the light got so bright that they all had to shield their eyes.

* * *

Takato slowly opened his eyes. He saw that the group was still together, but he then realised that they hadn't landed in the Digital World he remembered. As he stood up, Takato took in his surroundings; a black void, which couldn't be seen clearly for all the yellow circuit-like lights that seemed to be everywhere.

Looking down, he noticed that, while there was no visible floor, he definitely felt like he was standing on something.

The others were now starting to get up and also take in the surroundings of the area they landed in, and like Takato, they were a little confused to say the least.

"So," said Ruki in a dismissive tone. "Know where we are?"

"I have no idea," Ryo admitted. "This is unlike any other place I've been in the Digital World."

"I want to go home," Makoto whined.

Juri came over and hugged him. "Don't worry we'll be fine."

Ai came over and held her brothers hand.

"Well, at the very least, let's start moving," said Hirokazu.

Kenta looked at him as though he'd lost the plot completely. "And in what direction are we going to go exactly?"

Everyone realized that indeed, there was no real indication of what direction, if any, they were supposed to go.

"This hasn't gone our way so far," said Jen.

"Onii-chan, I think I heard something over there," said Shiuchon.

Jen turned and listened. He heard something that sounded like clanking metal, getting closer and getting louder in a pattern that sounded like, suspiciously, footsteps.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Is something coming towards us?" said Takato.

Everyone was starting to get anxious when, all of a sudden, a flying energy sphere came hurtling towards them. The Tamers jumped to the 'floor' dodging the blast, and then a voice said: "Those who defile this Sacred Space of the Digital World shall be given no quarter."

The owner of the voice stepped into view; a Digimon that most of the group recognized. He was a blue humanoid reptilian, covered in gold armour that appeared to be fused to his body. "I am Magnamon, one of the protectors of this Sacred Data Space."

Though he looked slightly different to the version she was familiar with, Ruki decided to make sure and activated the analyser function on her D-Arc. "What the?"

"What is it Ruki?" said Ryo.

"It's Magnamon alright, but my Digivice is listing him as 'Magnamon X'."

"Magnamon X?" asked Kenta.

Before they could continue, Magnamon let off another 'Plasma Shoot' attack, narrowly missing the children who then broke out into a run.

"Hmph. And where do you think you can run away to? Here in Data Space, you have no sense of direction, while I am aware of this plane of existence's every nook and cranny."

None of the Tamers were paying attention to him, the only thing on their minds was to get away from the Digimon who seemed to have no problem in attempting to put them down. But they didn't get far. All of a sudden a set of four lights appeared before them and out of them stepped four Digimon.

The first was a warrior wearing purple armour, and a helmet resembling a skull, who wielded a large double-bladed spear. The second was another human-looking Digimon, with red hair and a metal visor over his eyes, and he wore a white trench coat on his shoulders, as if to emulate a cape, and a black body suit.

The third was a warrior wearing bronze armour, which emulated a leopard, with purple spikes coming out of it. A cape with a split down the middle originated from his large shoulder pads, and he wielded an energy rapier.

The fourth and final individual was a blue dragonoid wearing blue and silver armour with gold detailing, and wearing a large pair of gauntlets.

Though stunned at the sudden appearance of the new Digimon, Jen, Hirokazu, Kanta and Ryo, pulled put their D-Arcs.

"Craniamon; A Holy Knight Digimon, Mega Level," said Jen.

"Gankoomon; He's the same Level and type as the other guy," said Hirokazu.

"Duftmon X. A Mega Holy Knight as well," said Kenta.

"And UlforceVeedramon X. Also a Mega Holy Knight," Ryo said.

Everyone was stunned, and heard that Magnamon had caught up to them, the five large Digimon now surrounding the Tamers preventing escape.

 _This can't be, right?_ Takato said to himself. _Just when we had the opportunity to return and meet our partners again. Why? Why?_

"Farewell, intruders," said Magnamon.

Just as he and the Mega Digimon readied themselves, a shout echoed from above: "Wait!"

The Tamers and the Digimon were taken aback as another portal of light opened above them and something came through, landing in front of the Tamers, placing itself between them and the hostile Digimon.

"I shall not permit you to harm these children, Royal Knights," he said as he stood straight.

Takato, Jen, and Ruki recognized the voice, as well as the Digimon. After all, not many Digimon have a MetalGarurumon head on their right arm, and a WarGreymon head on the left.

"You're…Omegamon," Takato said.

Turning to face the children, the three Tamers could see that he looked slightly different compared to when they saw him last time.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Tamers?"

The rest of the Tamers were a little confused to say the least.

"When did you guys meet Omegamon?" said Hirokazu.

"Long story," said Jen.

Before they could continue, Craniamon said; "What is the meaning of this, Omegamon?"

"Craniamon is right. We, the Royal Knights are tasked with protecting this Data Space and the Digital World. So why are _you_ of all Digimon interfering with that duty," said UlforceVeedramon.

Omegamon narrowed his eyes at the others. "The only time a Digimon enters Data Space is when they discover a portal, and enter of their own accord. But these humans have crossed over from the other world to seek out their lost partners. They would not have ended up here unless they were guided here."

There was a moment's silence, before Duftmon spoke up. "You make a fine point, Omegamon."

"But why weren't _we_ told about this?" said Gankoomon.

"You would question Yggdrasil, Gankoomon?" Magnamon said, sounding a little put off.

"Because," Omegamon continued. "Yggdrasil wanted me, and me alone to assist them in their search. As UlforceVeedramon said, we Royal Knights have a duty to fulfil, it would not do if all of us were to be called away from it."

Silence fell once again, before the Royal Knights took a step forward and knelt down. Together they said: "Forgive us, we were wrong to assume that you being here was an act against our Lord; Yggdrasil."

The Tamers weren't quite sure how to take this but, Omegamon gave the Royal Knights a nod signalling them to depart back to their own regions. After they left he turned to the children. "Come. I will offer you my aid and protection on your journey."

As he started to walk away, the Tamers were a little unsure, but soon enough, Takato, Ruki and Jen started to follow Omegamon, and the rest soon followed after them.

* * *

 **The Dark Area**

A DemiDevimon was kneeling before an obscured Digimon, which was many times his size. The unseen creature spoke with a sort of gentlemanly demeanour. "Have they become aware of my activities?"

"No my lord."

The unseen creature let out a sigh. "No matter. I have more than enough bait to lure my target to me. His sense of Justice shall be his undoing. Sooner or later he will discover my handiwork, and then come before me."

The creature's menacing laugh echoed throughout the castle which was his home.

* * *

 **Data Space**

Omegamon continued to lead the Tamers through the area. While they had no idea where they were going, at least their guide seemed to know where he was going. During the journey, Takato, Jen and Ruki told the others about their battle against Mephismon and how Omegamon had assisted them.

"So that explains that V-Pet nonsense that was going on back then," said Kenta.

"Be ready," said Omegamon, grabbing the attention of the Tamers. "We're about to exit Data Space; when we do we'll be within a reasonable distance from where your Digimon partners are residing."

"So, there are multiple exits for each of the different regions of the Digital World?" asked Ryo.

"That is correct."

While the whole group felt even more excited, the three youngest members of the group were jumping around in sheer joy. After the older members calmed them down, Omegamon held out his right arm and a portal opened in front of them.

After stepping out of it the group found themselves in a familiar looking desert; the same one they journeyed through the last time they visited the Digital World.

"Now then, let us be off," said Omegamon as he led the Tamers.

While they were making their way through the desert, Ryo asked Omegamon a question that had been bugging him for a while. "Omegamon. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What was the deal with the other Digimon back there? You called them 'Royal Knights'."

Omegamon didn't answer immediately. "I suppose since Quinlongmon shared information with you, and that I assisted you in the past, I can divulge this information. I am the leader of a group of Digimon known as the Royal Knights."

"Royal Knights?" said Takato.

"There were originally thirteen of us, but after the old Digital World was brought to ruin, only seven of us remained," Omegamon continued. "However, despite the loss of our comrades, we continue in our duty to protect the Digital World and its God."

"You mean the four Holy Beasts?" asked Ruki.

"No. Our station is slightly lower, if not equal with the Holy Beasts. Our master is Yggdrasil."

"Oh yeah. The others also mentioned that name," said Kenta.

Juri adopted a thoughtful expression. "I think I've heard that name somewhere else."

"It's the name of the Tree of Life that supports the nine realms of Norse mythology," said Jen.

"And it is an appropriate name," said Omegamon. "For Yggdrasil resides within the very core of the Digital World. Or rather, Yggdrasil is the Digital World's core itself, supporting all of the planes of existence here."

"And I suppose the only way to get to the core is via Data Space?" said Ruki.

"So that would explain why the other Royal Knights reacted to us being there like that," said Hirokazu.

After a short amount of time Shiuchon noticed something in the distance. "What's that?"

Looking in the direction she was indicating, the group noticed a plume of smoke in the distance, which caused Omegamon to look worried. "That's coming from the settlement where your partners are supposed to be."

"What?!" everyone said.

Picking up the pace, the group headed towards the settlement, and upon arrival found the place in ruins. Homes had been smashed, and debris littered the ground. Since the inhabitants would have been Digimon, there was no way of knowing whether or not any had been killed.

"What happened here?" said Takato.

"It's obvious what happened here. The real question is; who's responsible?" said Ruki.

The group then heard something behind them which caused Omegamon to draw his sword and say: "Reveal yourself! Now!"

"Yay! Juri and the others are here!"

What happened next was unexpected as a small white object flew past him and glomped onto Juri. The group recognized the little fluff ball as Culumon.

"You moron, where have you-" the next instant a small purple demon-like Digimon came around the corner and before he could finish his sentence, Ai and Mako ran over and hugged him. "Impmon!"

Another Digimon, a small lavender coloured creature with small wings came flying over to Kenta, who pulled the small Digimon into a hug as well. "MarineAngemon."

"Woah. What are you guys _doing_ here? More to the point _how_ are you here?"

"The gateway between the worlds has re-opened," said Takato. "We came here to get you and the others."

"Well then," he said as Ai and Mako released him from their hug. "You should have gotten here sooner."

It was at this point that Impmon noticed Omegamon. "Woah! What are you guys doing with the Leader of the Royal Knights?"

"I am acting as their guide. I was aware that you, and the rest of their partner Digimon, were residing here, but it seems something happened."

"You bet something happened. A whole swarm of Demon and Vampire Digimon just came swooping out of nowhere and just started attacking everything in sight."

"What?" said Omegamon.

This got the rest of the Tamers worried. "Then what happened to the others?" said Ryo.

"They were carted off by those Digimon, along with the most of the others who were in the village."

"Which way did they go?" said Omegamon.

"That way," said Impmon.

Looking in the direction indicated by Impmon, Omegamon did not like where they would end up going. "The Dark Area of the Digital World."

"That sounds scary," said Ai.

"It should be," said Impmon. "That's where all of the Demon and Vampire Digimon reside. Naturally, that's where I come from as well, but I left, because the guy in charge was always running his mouth."

"That's funny, coming from you," said Kenta.

"This changes things," said Omegamon. "I will have to take you back and continue on alone."

After a moment the group voiced their disapproval of Omegamon's suggestion.

"We understand if you're concerned about our safety. But there is also the distinct possibility that you'll have to fight your way out," said Jen.

"And we can be there to help our partners fight off the enemy. I'm not one to run from a fight," said Ruki.

"I promised Guilmon that I would meet him again. I also promised that I wouldn't hide anymore. So like it or not, we're still coming with you," said Takato.

There was a moment's silence, before Impmon spoke. "Don't forget that, while the Castle at the centre of the Dark Area is difficult to get too, since I hail from there, I can act as a guide."

Omegamon relented. He could see that these children were being quite stubborn about the situation, and were not going to take no for an answer. "Fine. But this will be rather dangerous, so I'm calling in back-up."

A screen appeared in front of him. "Examon. I'm sure the situation's been explained to you. I'm going to need your combat assets to break into the centre of the Dark Area."

"Understood, sir. I'll be on my way."

After the screen blinked off, Ryo asked: "Was that the seventh Royal Knight?"

"Yeah," said Impmon. "He's hardly ever seen, but from the rumours that are heard, he's quite unique among the Royal Knights."

"Indeed he is," said Omegamon.

The group heard a rumbling sound coming from above them, and a giant portal opened in the sky. The Tamers were then rendered speechless, as a giant red dragon, with a vast wingspan that seemed impossibly immense and a massive lance on it's right arm, descended from the portal and landed with a force large enough to shake the ground, causing all, but Omegamon to stumble.

"What is that?" said Hirokazu, taken aback by the sheer size of the creature.

"That is Examon," said Omegamon.

" _That's_ Examon?!" said Ryo.

"He's big," said Mako.

"No kidding," said Ruki.

A white beam of light emerged from Examon's back, enveloping the group, and teleporting them onto Examon's back, where a dome of light enveloped them, so that they would be secure for transport.

"Wow, that's impressive," said Jen.

"The Data Space transit system allows the Royal Knights to travel to nearly any location in the Digital World. However, like the Dark Area, there are some areas that our transit system cannot access. Examon's sheer size helps him reach those sorts of areas easily, though that is not all he's known for."

"What's that mean?" said Culumon, hovering near Omegamon's head.

Turning his gaze towards the little Digimon, he said: "Not many Digimon are eager to go up against a Digimon as big as Examon."

The Tamers, even Ruki and Ryo, shuddered at the thought of seeing Examon in battle.

"Examon, you know where to go."

"At once Omegamon. I'll teleport us as close to the Dark area as possible, then make my own way towards the centre."

Spreading his large wings, Examon took off from the ground. After a few minutes of ascent, a portal opened above him and then vanished as soon as he passed through.

* * *

 **The Dark Area**

Guilmon was aware of something poking his cheek. When he woke up, he was greeted by Terriermon, who jumped back after seeing he had woken up.

"Wow. You're finally awake," said Terriermon.

Guilmon sat up and rubbed his head. "Where are we?"

"We're in the centre of the Digital World's Dark Area," said Lopmon.

"You mean the place where Demon and Vampire Digimon naturally reside?" asked Renamon.

Lopmon confirmed with a nod.

"This is where those Digimon took us after we were captured, but the odd thing is; we're not imprisoned," said Guadromon.

Guilmon looked around, and found that Guardromon was right. It wasn't just them, it was a whole group of Digimon, and nearly every resident of that village was present. They weren't in a cell or anything of that sort, they were in a large hall that seemed catered to making them feel comfortable.

"This smells suspicious," said Cyberdramon. "I don't like it."

Presently, a DemiDevimon flew into the room and said: "Now that you've all awoken from that little palaver, I would like to inform you all of the current situation. You are all Digimon who were once partnered with humans, and were brought back to the Digital World when the D-Reaper was defeated."

This surprised Guilmon and the others. All of the Digimon who had been captured were once partnered with humans? What was the significance of that?

"However, when you all came back here, there was a problem. In the time you were in the human world, new Digimon were created to take your place in order to balance the population. With your return, there have been rumours that the Royal Knights leader; Omegamon, has been searching for you over the past few months. My Master, through his rare generosity, has brought you all here for your protection from the Royal Knights."

After having finished his announcement, the DemiDevimon flew off, leaving the hall full of Digimon to question what they had heard.

"Could this Omegamon, who leads these 'Royal Knights', be the same one whom we met before?" said Renamon.

"Well he did seem like he would fit the bill," said Terriermon.

"What are the Royal Knights," asked Guilmon.

The rest then explained to him what they knew of the Royal Knights, and how they were rumoured to be the Digital World's foremost protectors.

"But what could 'protecting' us from them mean?" Lopmon pondered.

None of them could give an answer to that question.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the border of the Dark Area**

Examon emerged from the portal, and without hesitation plunged into the gorge that led to the Dark Area.

"Hold on," said Omegamon.

The Tamers found they had little choice as Examon semmed to be freefalling at this point.

As he flew downwards towards the Dark Area's centre, Examon could start to feel the dark energies around him trying to push him back. Holding his Ambrosius lance forward, he used it to dispel the darkness in a burst of orange light.

Feeling himself getting pushed back the further down he went, he called out: "Caledfwlch's Rage!" All of a sudden his speed increased which gave him the momentum needed to push through.

Inside the dome of light, the Tamers were holding on as best as they could, despite their relative safety.

"If he continues on his current path, he should reach the castle. But sooner or later we'll run into the defences," said Impmon.

"What? Like those guys?" said Takato.

The group noticed what he was indicating; a swarm of Digimon led by three VenomVamdemons.

However, Examon was not phased in the slightest. Having built up his momentum, he declared: "Dragonic Impact!"

His body heated up, as he mashed his way through the group, before an accompanying explosion destroyed them.

"Their Data isn't worth loading," he said.

The three VenomVamdemons charged. While they were of a considerable size, they were of average size when compared to Examon. Examon swung Ambrosius, slicing the first in half, and crushed the second's head and shoulders with his left hand, before he pierced the third one's chest with Ambrosius.

The encounter had been brief but it had shaken all but Omegamon, who all now knew just how strong this Digimon was.

* * *

 **Meanwhile; The Dark Castle**

The DemiDevimon was again kneeling before his Lord, relaying a message he had just received. "We have confirmed sightings of the Dragon Emperor making his approach towards us my Lord."

"I see. If Examon is here, then I do not doubt that Omegamon is with him as well. Tell the others that they are to engage, but also ensure their survival. I do not want my brethren to be wiped out."

"As you say," said the DemiDevimon as he got up and left the room.

Chuckling to himself the unseen, Digimon said: "Come, Leader of the Royal Knights. I need to settle a debt with you."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

An army of Digimon was waiting outside the castle for the imminent arrival of Examon. And right on cue, they saw the unmistakable giant dragon diving towards them, unfurling his wings in order to slow his descent, his landing still caused a considerable shockwave.

"Leave these insolent Digimon to me," said Examon, as he beamed his passengers onto ground level.

The group made their way to the gate, the path of which was clear, as Examon's landing had caused the enemy Digimon to go flying in several directions. Omegamon activated his cannon and blasted the door down.

"Impmon, where do you think the others would be?" said Jen.

"Most likely the dungeons. We'll start there."

Impmon led the way, followed by the Tamers and Omegamon.

The Digimon were all baffled by the large rumbling that had shook the castle a little while ago. Some were wondering if it was an attack, but Lopmon said that was implausible, as reaching this place was a rather steep task. But all of them knew one thing; something big was definitely going on outside.

Impmon stayed ahead as the group made their way through the hallways through the castle. Occasionally, a Digimon would appear to try and stop them, but Omegamon was not one to be trifled with. All of a sudden the Tamer's D-Arc screens were starting to shine.

"What's this?" said Jen.

"Why are our D-Arcs glowing?" said Hirokazu.

Takato stared at his screen and briefly saw an image of Guilmon. "Our partners are close."

"Are you certain," said Omegamon.

"Yes. Why else would they be shining like this?"

"The only room that would be close enough from here is this way," said Impmon.

The group turned around and followed Impmon towards the room he mentioned. Upon entering, the group were surprised to find it a great hall, filled with various Digimon.

"Are these guys all from the village?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah, that's right," said Culumon.

The Digimon were all a little taken aback that the Royal Knight's leader was here with a group of humans, when Guilmon and the others pushed their way through. Upon seeing the Tamers, Guilmon felt a rush of joy and called out. "Takato!"

"Guilmon?" Takato said, as he looked in the direction the voice came from.

The others did the same, and a smile came over their faces as they rushed over to their partners. However, before they could reach one another, a giant Digimon burst through the door behind them, it's giant claw slashing at Omegamon.

"Watch out," he said as he leapt out of the way.

As the residents of the room scattered, Juri used her D-Arcs analyser. "Daemon. A mega level Demon Digimon with terrifying powers."

As Daemon came barrelling into the room, he continued to take swipes at Omegamon. The Royal Knight jumped into the air, drew his sword and dove at Daemon, but the dark creature was ready. "Hammer Knuckle!"

Putting both of his hands together he swung at them at Omegamon as he was diving and the collision sent the Knight flying, stunning him.

Daemon closed in on him, ready to finish him when all of a sudden, a small fireball struck in the side of his head. Turning, he found that Impmon standing before him defiantly.

"Hey bub, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Daemon let out a sound that sounded like a chuckle, before advancing on him.

"Destruction Grenade!"

Guardromon sent several salvos at Daemon, who only seemed dimly aware of the missiles impacting against him, before Cyberdramon flew up in front of him and slashed Daemon's face with his claws. Not being deterred in the slightest, he swatted Cyberdramon aside, and continued to advance on Impmon, who tried to get away, only to be clipped by Daemon's flame attack.

Impmon landed with a thud, and after he got up, he found that now he was right below Daemon's line of sight.

"Impmon, run!" said Ai.

"He's too strong!" said Makoto.

But Impmon knew he wouldn't get away in time. "Yeah, he's strong. But someone once told me that having power doesn't make you strong. And another guy went and proved that to me by beating me."

Takato realized that Impmon was referring to Leomon's death and when he and Guilmon first evolved to their mega level.

"Ai, Mako, I know you guys might not get it, but being a Tamer means that you'll sometimes be in situations like this, where the odds seem to be stacked against you. But, that doesn't necessarily mean that you'll lose."

Suddenly there was a flash of light shining from Makoto's hand, and when the light died down, he was holding a red card.

 _That looks like the card Mizuno-san made for us to fight the D-Reaper. Could it be…?_ Jen thought.

Daemon swung at Impmon, who leapt out of the way, but was then hit by the larger Digimon's other fist, sending him flying into a wall.

"Impmon!" the twins yelled.

"Makoto," Jen called out. "Swipe that card through your D-Arc! It will give Impmon the power he needs."

Makoto looked at the card momentarily, then at his sister. After giving each other a slight nod, Ai held out their D-Arc as he swiped the card through, before they both called out: "Card Slash!"

A light shone from it, and flew towards Impmon, just as Daemon brought his fist down, who was surprised to find it come up against some resistance, rather than crushing his target.

" **Impmon, shinka! Beelzebumon!"**

A three eyed demon, wearing a biker outfit burst from the rubble where Daemon's fist landed. His three eyes locked onto his enemy as he drew his two guns and opened fire.

Daemon was more than a little surprised to see the new Digimon standing before him, and let out an enraged roar at Beelzebumon.

"That doesn't scare me. I'll show what I can do now. Double Impact!"

The shots fired from Beelzebumon's pistols flew at Daemon and hit him square in the face. After recovering, he attempted to smash Beelzemon, who leapt out of the path of the attack, but was grabbed by his leg, and thrown to the ground.

"Geez, he's faster than he looks," he groaned.

Ai and Mako were wondering what could help their partner, when another light shone from their D-Arc and flew towards Beelzemon. After the light cleared, he was now mounted on a very familiar looking motorcycle.

"The Behemoth?" said Ruki.

"Didn't me and Guilmon destroy it?" said Takato.

"Maybe it was revived through the bond between the twins and Beelzemon, as well the possibility that the Behemoth rightly belongs to him," said Jen.

Revving the bikes engines, he drove right past Daemon, and started firing off shots from his pistols, which weren't failing to hit their marks. He then drove up a wall, and onto the ceiling. He jumped from the Behemoth and dived at Daemon, while still firing his guns, then sheathed them at the last moment, before declaring; "Darkness Claw!"

His razor-sharp talons slashed across daemon's face causing him to roar in pain. Just as he recovered from the attack, Omegamon had gotten back onto his feet and was flying at Daemon, his sword drawn.

"This ends now. Grey Sword!" Omegamon swung his sword in a downwards arc, sending an energy wave at Daemon, which cut him cleanly in half, destroying him.

"Nice finish, Royal Knight," said Beelzebumon.

Omegamon nodded in acknowledgement, before turning to see the rest of the Tamers reunite properly with their Digimon.

Shiuchon hugged Lopmon so tight, it looked like his eyes, might pop out. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"I am glad to see you too Shiuchon, but I can't breathe."

"Hey, Guilmon. I got something for you, from my Dad," Takato said as he opened the bag, but before he even pulled the whole thing out, Guilmon jumped him.

"Bread!" he shouted happily as he began scarfing it down.

"Well, he hasn't changed," said Ryo.

Omegamon then decided to clear up any doubt the Digimon may be having due to his presence. "Hear me out. You were all brought back here to the Digital World when the D-Reaper was defeated, but now the portal has re-opened. I am here to escort you back to Data Space, so you can then return to the Human world."

The Digimon around the room started mumbling to each other, which confused the Tamers and Omegamon.

"They don't seem very excited," said Ruki.

"Well," said Renamon. "That may be because what Omegamon has just said, contradicts what we were told earlier."

"What were you told?" said Jen.

"That Omegamon was hunting us, but not to take us back," said Terriermon. "According to what we were told he was-"

Just then the room shook as another Digimon came crashing through the wall, but this one was much bigger than Daemon. He was a large centaurid with deep red fur, his human torso covered in a skin-tight suit that was the same colour. His hair was a bright yellow as was his tail. A mask covered his face, and from his hips, sprouted two pairs of giant jaws, and a pair of wings.

"It's GranDracmon!" said Beelzebumon.

"I take it you know him?" said Kenta.

"Yes," was Beelzebumon's reply. "He's the ruler of the Dark Area."

At this point the Tamers were overwhelmed by the presence of this giant Digimon and knew that it was very possible, that they would need to fight their way out, but GranDracmon surprised by them by speaking rather than attacking.

"I knew you would come here, Omegamon. Now what do you think you were going to do?"

"I am here to escort these Digimon back to the human world, GranDracmon. And I also have a question: Why did you take these Digimon hostage?"

GranDracmon didn't look best pleased with the question directed at him. "Well, do excuse me. I was only looking out for their best interests, nothing more."

"What do you mean, best interests?" said Lopmon. "How does kidnapping us do that?"

GranDracmon grimaced. "Because the last time overpopulation was a problem, the Host Computer; Yggdrasil's solution, was not a very peaceful or charitable one."

The Tamers and Digimon were a little surprised at the emotion present in his voice, and when Jen glanced at Omegamon, he noticed the Knight's head was slightly lowered.

"Let me tell you what happened. This version of the Digital World is the second incarnation. There was once another Digital World like this one, whose only resident in the beginning was Yggdrasil, who led the first Digimon here after our creation."

"Yggdrasil was the one who brought the Digimon to the Digital World?" said Ruki.

"Then that really does make Yggdrasil a God," said Ryo.

"True enough," said GranDracmon. "However as time passed, a deadly presence became known to the old Digital World. A Digimon of immense destructive power evolved from the remnants of Digimon who died in battle. This Digimon's power was so immense that it affected the Digital World to the point that Yggdrasil was corrupted."

"A Digimon that powerful existed at one point?" said Beelzebumon.

"How was it defeated?" said Renamon.

Omegamon spoke. "Tamers, you recall what I told you about the Royal Knights? It was during this incident that GranDracmon is describing that we lost our comrades. Our original leader destroyed that menace and loaded its data, causing his own death."

"But," he said, drawing his sword. "In order to restore the broken Digital World, I had to merge my sword with Yggdrasil and use the Digicode inscribed on it in order to restore the Digital World by rebooting it."

"You actually rebooted the Digital World?" said Jen. "But what has this got to do with our current situation?"

"When the Digital World was restored," said GranDracmon. "Something happened which Yggdrasil hadn't anticipated. A substantial population of Digimon were carried over from the old Digital World. These were the X-Antibody Digimon, of which I am a member."

"X-Antibody Digimon?" said Takato.

"We X-Antibody Digimon are slightly more powerful than an average Digimon, and are considered the pioneers of the Digimon race."

"Why have we never heard of your type of Digimon before now," said Guradromon.

"That is because there is hardly any of us left. To stop the Digital World from collapsing due to the increased population, Yggdrasil ordered the Royal Knights to hunt us down and delete every single one of us."

This shocked nearly everyone in the room. Takato, Jen and Ruki all glanced at Omegamon, who had a solemn expression. "What he says is true. We hunted down every X-Antibody Digimon we could find, and now there are very few natural ones left."

"Natural ones?" said Juri.

"Ah yes, the pinnacle of hypocrisy. While the Royal Knights hunted us, they also gathered information on the X-Antibody that we carried. During the D-Reaper's reign of destruction, Yggdrasil sought to increase the power of the Digimon by giving some of them an X-Antibody, which Yggdrasil could only produce every so often."

"So…does that explain the 'X' that showed up on our analysers when we scanned Magnamon and the other Royal Knights?" said Hirokazu.

"A Digimon that receives an X-Antibody goes through a process called X-Evolution. Their appearance changes slightly, and they gain a slight increase in their power," said Omegamon. "So GranDracmon, your goal is to take out your revenge on me is it? You knew that I would come and rescue these Digimon, and you were lying in wait."

"You are correct Omegamon that is indeed why I have lured you here. Now I shall give you a warrior's death. Eye of the Gorgon!"

A giant red eye materialized above GranDracmon and fired a beam of energy at Omegamon, who activated his cannon. "Garuru Cannon!"

The two attacks collided in an explosion of energy. While the two proceeded to engage, the Tamers decided to take a chance and get the Digimon out of the hall. Omegamon noticed this and knew he would not need to hold back against GranDracmon.

The Tamers and Digimon ran down the halls, but were then stopped by a group of Digimon, who were about to attack, when the ceiling collapsed on top of them. When they looked up they saw Examon had smashed the ceiling. His beam of light emerged from his back.

"Step into the light and I'll be able to transport you all." He then noticed his leader was missing. "Where is Omegamon?"

"He stayed behind in order to cover for us," said Ruki.

"He's currently fighting GranDracmon," said Ryo.

Examon grimaced. "GranDracmon is powerful. I hope Omegamon doesn't over-extend himself too much."

Takato glanced at Guilmon, who was looking more thoughtful than he normally was. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know why," he said, turning around. "But I just have this feeling that if I leave him there, I'll regret it later."

"Guilmon…"

"I need to go back and help him."

Seeing that his partner was being uncharacteristically serious about this, Takato knew that the only way Guilmon would be strong enough, is if they were to use their Mega form.

"I'm with you on this."

"Woah, Takato. Are you sure about this?" said Kenta.

"Yeah, I'm not letting Guilmon go alone."

"Well then," said Ruki. "Guess, we're with you too. You know I don't like running from a fight."

"And you guys can count us in too," said Ryo, with Jen by his side.

Takato nodded. "We'll be back as soon as we've beaten GranDracmon."

Takato, Guilmon and the others headed back down the direction they came, while the rest of the Tamers and the Digimon waited with Examon.

When they re-entered the hall, they saw Omegamon trading attacks with GranDracmon. Cannon fire and dark energy fired back and forth around the hall, with both seeming evenly matched. Omegamon took a chance and dove at GranDracmon, who blocked the attack, then swatted the Knight aside as though he was nought but an insect. Omegamon struck the ground hard, leaving him vulnerable to GranDracmon's next attack.

"Let's go, Cyberdramon!" said Ryo.

Cyberdramon growled his acknowledgement.

"Matrix Evolution!"

" **Cyberdramon, shinka! Justimon!"**

Justimon burst forth from the light and moved to intercept GranDracmon, activating his critical arm, and slashing the enemy Digimon with the red energy blade.

"What? A human fused with a Digimon to reach the Mega level?"

"So that's the Matrix Evolution that the Tamers use?" said Omegamon.

GranDracmon fired his Eye of the Gorgon attack, but Jen and Terriermon put themselves between their enemy and allies.

"Matrix Evolution!"

" **Terriermon, shinka! SaintGargomon!"**

Though the attack hit him square in the chest, SaintGargomon, wasn't fazed.

"We're no strangers to powerful Digimon, and we never back down from a fight," said Ruki. "Matrix Evolution!"

" **Renamon, shinka! Sakuyamon!"**

GranDracmon growled in frustration, as Sakuyamon flew up to confront him. She started chanting a spell that sent petal-shaped amethyst crystals at him, causing him recoil, due to their pure nature.

Takato and Guilmon stepped forward. "GranDracmon, we'll show you that the Digimon don't need your so called protection. Matrix Evolution!"

" **Guilmon, shinka! Dukemon!"**

As Dukemon leapt up and attacked GranDracmon, Omegamon was left at a loss for words at what he was witnessing, as an image of a knight-type Digimon wearing a crimson cape and wielding a double-headed axe came to mind. _Dukemon? That name and appearance…could it be?_

Dukemon raised Gram into the air, and charged it with energy. He then dived towards GranDracmon. "Royal Saber!"

The attack hit GranDracmon square in the chest, knocking him back, before the other three followed up.

"Burst Shot!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Blitz Arm!"

The three attacks all hit GranDracmon dead on, who stumbled back a little, unprepared for the power that the four Digimon possessed. As he struggled back to his feet, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Justimon.

I am impressed at how powerful you've become by merging with your human partners. But you are all fools if you believe that you can defeat me. There is a reason why I am the Ruler of this Dark Area and why few dare challenge me."

The Digimon were now realizing that defeating GranDracmon outright was an impossibility right now.

"How are we supposed to get out of this?" said SaintGargomon.

"There's more than one way to defeat an enemy more powerful than yourself," Omegamon said as he got back to his feet.

"And what are you suggesting?" said Sakuyamon.

Omegamon made a slight nod upwards. The other Digimon saw that the ceiling above GranDracmon had been damaged immensely due to the battles with him and Daemon. This was their one shot.

"Ok, let's finish this," said Dukemon.

Dukemon and Omegamon leapt up and started delivering a new series of attacks against GranDracmon, while the others got into position. As they dodged GranDracmon's attacks while dealing him their own, Dukemon couldn't shake the feeling that he had fought like this with Omegamon before.

Quickly shaking the thought from his mind, he and Omegamon landed in front of GranDracmon who smirked seeing that the pair were looking to be on their last legs.

"Now you're done," he said.

"Yes, you are," Omegamon shot back.

GranDracmon looked up and saw SaintGargomon and Sakuyamon launching their attacks at the ceiling while Justimon leapt off SaintGargomon's shoulder.

"Giant Bazooka!"

"Izuna!"

"Accel Arm!"

The three attacks hit the ceiling causing it to collapse on top of GranDracmon, who was about to retaliate, only to be hit by two more attacks.

"Final Elysion!"

"Garuru Cannon!"

The two attacks hit GranDracmon in the chest, knocking him off balance, before they aimed their attacks at the ground causing it crack. As the fragments of the ceiling collapsed onto GranDracmon, the floor, having been weakened, fell from underneath him. Howling in rage, GranDracmon fell through the floor as the ceiling fragments buried him.

"That won't hold him for long," said Justimon.

"Then let's leave before he gets back," said Sakuyamon.

Omegamon turned to Dukemon. "Why did you come back for me?"

"Something in the back of my mind just told me that leaving you wouldn't have been thhe right thing to do. It just felt wrong."

Omegamon nodded and told the others it was time to depart.

* * *

 **Data Space**

The seven Royal Knights were present as the Tamers and the Digimon prepared to depart for the Human World.

"I have a request," said Ryo.

"And what is it?" asked Omegamon.

"Would it be alright if I remained in the Digital World for a while?"

The other Tamers were a bit surprised by this.

"Are sure man?" asked Hirokazu.

"Yeah, you were trapped here for a long time," said Kenta.

Ryo turned to face them. "Yeah I know. But now that I got to come back, I really want to have a few more adventures here."

"Granting your request is no trouble," said Omegamon.

"I'm guessing Cyberdramon is ok with this?" said Jen.

Cyberdramon gave a slight nod.

"Just don't feel like you have to rush back," said Ruki, turning her head away.

The rest of the group laughed a little before several portals opened.

"These will take you all back to where the gateways between both worlds are opened," said Duftmon. "The Digimon will make their way back to their Tamers from there."

Bidding the Royal Knights farewell, the Tamers were about to leave, when Omegamon stopped Takato. "You created Guilmon yourself, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Did you also create his evolution line?"

"Sort of," said Takato. "I designed his rookie and champion level, but his ultimate level form just popped into my head when he needed to evolve beyond champion."

"And his mega?"

"Well, he did have a kind of evil mega that came about from my anger and hatred. Afterwards though, I'm not really sure how his current mega form came about. Our theory is that after Guilmon entered the Digital World, he was intergrated into it, and became a part of the Digital World and that's what unlocked his mega form."

Omegamon was silent for a bit, taking in the information he'd been given. "Thank you. That will do Takato."

Bowing to the Royal Knight, Takato re-joined the other Tamers and left through the portal, while Ryo and Cyberdramon left through a different one. Afterwards, Omegamon turned to the rest of the Royal Knights.

"Why did you ask him that question?" Magnamon asked.

"Guilmon's mega form is called 'Dukemon'," Examon replied.

The rest of the Royal Knights were surprised to hear this.

"Dukemon?" said Craniamon.

"What did he look like?" said Gankoomon.

"Very similar to our former comrade," Omegamon said somewhat solemnly.

"So is it a coincidence? Or are there things Yggdrasil has been doing that we are not meant to know?" said UlforceVeedramon.

"I'm not completely sure," said Omegamon. "But it has made me think that there is a chance that the Royal Knights could be reassembled. That the others aren't truly dead."

The Royal Knights didn't want to be hopeful, but there was a calm silence between them as they pondered the significance of Dukemon.

* * *

 **A couple of weeks later; Matsuda Bakery**

Takato was in his room doing his homework while Guilmon dozed on his Tamer's bed, when he heard his Mum call him from downstairs.

"Takato, Juri's on the phone, and she wants to speak to you."

"Coming," he called.

Getting up from his desk, he came down the stairs quickly, and took the phone from his Mum, while thanking her.

"Hi Juri."

" _Hi Takato, how are you?"_

"I'm fine. You?"

" _I'm good. Listen I just found out something really exciting, and I need you and the others to pitch in for an idea I've got."_

"Well, I'm all ears."

" _I was talking to Ruki the other day and during the course of conversation, I found out something."_

"What?"

" _Ruki's birthday is in just a few days, and I was thinking of throwing her a surprise party at her place!"_

Takato suddenly felt less than enthused.

* * *

 **Hoshistar: I hope you all enjoyed my oneshot, and look forward to seeing more of my work, including a sequel to this story. Bye. ;)**


End file.
